iCan't belive this
by SupButterCup
Summary: Sam walks in on Carly making out with her boyfriend! She goes to Freddie for comfort. I don't know were this is going but it is a good story. The first chaps are comfort then it is humorous sort of
1. Chapter 1

**I can't believe this**

**I wrote this cuz I was bored. So far it's just fluff, but I have no idea where this is goings so. Yeah.**

Sam's POV

Most of my boyfriends dump me for her, cheat on me with her. It's one thing to have my boyfriend cheat on me, but that he would do it with my best friend. But the worst part is, she would continue to see them. With Jonah she didn't like him, she said no to him because he was not a good boyfriend. Now that the people I am seeing are getting better and nicer (when they are not cheating on me) she wants them as well. She is so annoying, and stupid, she knows I can pick her lock. So when I unlock her door and see that she is making out with my boyfriend, she expects me to still be friends with her! I did the only thing I could think of, I went to Freddie's place.

"Hey Sam what's up" Freddie asked answering the door. "Are you ok? Have you been crying?" I nodded and wiped away a tear. "Come on in, my mom's out shopping." He guided me into his place and we sat on the couch.

"M-M-M-Mike ch-ch-cheated on me." I cried. "it's not just that, boyfriends do that to me all the time, he cheated on me with C-C-Carly."

"Carly did that?" Freddie asked looking shocked.

"yeah, I walked into her apartment and they were making out!" I put my head on his shoulder and he started rubbing my back. I continued to cry. "Mike was really s-s-special. I thought he really liked me."

"He just didn't see how cool and awesome you are. What did Carly say when you walked in?" Freddie thinks I'm cool?

"She said she was sorry, I dumped Mike and Carly asked me if it was ok if she dated Mike!" I cried harder and pulled my legs into my chest. I still was leaning on Freddie and he continued to have arm around me. I felt my phone vibrate, it was Carly. "What do you want?" I said into the phone.

"I just wanted to apologize." Carly said in an a I'm sorry tone.

"Well apology NOT accepted. You are a little bitch, and I will never forgive you!" Freddie looked shocked at what I was saying to Carly. I hung up and then Freddie's phone rang.

"I heard." Was all Freddie said when he answered the phone. It was Carly. "Yeah Sam is here. I can't believe you!" Freddie yelled into the phone. "Oh? He was? Great!" he said sarcastically. "Did you even think how Sam would feel? Yeah you didn't!" he hung up the phone. "I can't believe she would do that!" He welcomed me back into his hug. "I know Mike was special to you. But I think that he doesn't deserve you. You could do so much better than him."

"No I couldn't! I only go for skunk bags, like Mike, Jonah, Pete wasn't bad we just didn't hit it off." I sat up and began to cry again. "I will be alone forever!"

"Sam any guy would be lucky to date you!" Freddie said looking into my eyes. "Sam, wanna go to Groovy Smoothie, on me." I nodded and got up grabbed my jacket and we walked out the door. I saw Carly standing there.

"Sam I am so sorry! Mike was all like is Sam here. I told him no. And then I kissed him and I forgot that you were dating and you walked in and-" Carly blabbed. The bitch.

"I am not forgiving you this early on. Just give me some space to let me think. Mike was special to me and you just admitted that you kissed him first! This gives me way more to think about." I said to little miss bitch. "Come on Freddie lets go." I started walking really fast and tears started to spill out of my eyes.

"Sam? Are you ok?" Freddie asked me. I stopped walking and started sobbing. "Shhhhhh. It's ok, it's ok." He comforted me and we grabbed a table.

"Hey Sam, what's up wit u?" T-bo asked me. And I began to cry again.

"Carly kissed her boyfriend." Freddie answered for me.

"Once my best friend kissed my girl, I punched him." T-bo told us. "We aren't friends any more, and they my ex and my ex-best friend are now happily married." That just made me cry harder.

**Ohhhhhhhhhhhhhh cliffy. I will try to update soon.**


	2. The talk with Mel

**I heard you peoples liked this story! I am not sure what exactly I will be doing with this story so commenting on what you think I should do would be really helpful!**

Freddie's POV

I feel so horrible. Sam is a wreck she's crying her eyes out. I don't think that it's what Mike did but it was what Carly did. I can't sleep. My phone rang, but I didn't bother looking at the caller ID.

"Hello?" I said, my voice in it's sleep mode. I heard sobs. "Sam?"

"Hi, Freddie." She said between sobs. "I can't sleep."

"Are you ok? Still crying I hear."

"Yeah. I was gonna call Carly, but then I remembered…" She cried.

"Sam, you can come over if you want, it is only 11." I said. I knew my mom wouldn't hear because she isn't here. "My mom isn't home, she hasn't been a lot lately."

"Ok, I be there in 15." She said and hung up, I waited a moment and straitened up my room and changed.

Sam's POV

I arrived at Freddie's door. Before I knocked I looked at Carly's, she might be in the shower. I thought about knocking but ended up not in case she was up.

"Better or worse?" Freddie asked me. And he led me to his bed. I put my backpack on the floor and sat on the bed.

"Better yet worse." I said he gave me a confused look. "I've managed to pull myself together but inside I feel worse."

"Sam, I know you have been down in the dumps, but I miss the girl who consistently tortured me. I find it weird." He said I smiled a bit and lightly punched him on his shoulder.

Freddie's POV

"I miss me too. I'm gonna call Melanie." Oh she is real. "I know you don't think she exists but can I will ignore that obnoxious disbelief of yours." She dialed her phone and put it on speaker.

"Sam?" a perky voice answered the phone.

"Mel." Sam sobbed. I hadn't realized she had started crying again. "Carly kissed Mike."

"Oh my god! Sam, I'm so sorry." Melanie said. "She kissed him! Oh Sam… Am I on speaker?"

"Yeah, Freddie's here." Sam said and lied down on the bed and sighed.

"Hi." Was all I could think to say. Sam leaned against the wall and I sat put my arm around her and she rested her head on my shoulder.

"I don't know what to do." Sam said into the phone.

"I think either you should get a new boyfriend, or date one of Carly's ex's." Melanie said. The thought of Sam getting a new boyfriend made me angry, she would just get hurt again, I felt like it was my job now to protect her.

"I don't want to date anyone right now." Sam said. That also hurt me, I want to not just be the friend who dries her tears, I want to always be there.

Sam's POV

"I don't want to date anyone right now." I said but I glanced at Freddie and wanted to take back what I said. He was now my only real friend. I wanted him.

"I know it's hard, but there will be other guys." Mel said. She wouldn't know if it was hard, no guy ever dumps her.

"Thanks for trying, I gotta go, bye." I said to Melanie, I needed to talk to Freddie.

"Bye Sam, get better. Bye Freddie." She hung up. And I turned to Freddie.

"Freddie, I need to tell you something." I said not looking at his face.

**Another Cliff hanger. I will probably update this in about an hour or so 1 because I am super bored, 2 I really am getting the hang of this writing thing.**

**Peace, love, Broadway**

**PS one person told me to continue iMust have locker 239 my way should I?**


	3. chapter 3

Freddie's POV

"Freddie, I need to talk to you." She turned to me but kept her head down. This could be really, really good, or really, really bad.

"Sam." She looked up, I did the most clique thing I could think of, I kissed her. It wasn't that I kissed her that shocked me, but that she kissed back.

Sam's POV

He kissed me. This shocked me, so much that I kissed back. I put my hand on his face, and deepened the kiss. I heard a knock at the door. I pulled away.

"Did you hear that?" I asked him.

"Hear what?" We heard the knock again. "I'll get it." He got up and I followed him. He opened the door, it was the bitch.

Freddie's POV

Carly was standing at the door.

"Sam? What are you doing at Freddie's house?" Carly asked looking angry.

"This!" She said pulling me by my shirt and kissing me on the lips.

"Is this true Freddie? Are you and Sam going out now." I nodded and Carly got more angry. "Well Sam, if you must know, I dumped Mike."

"Well I have moved on. Freddie listens to me." She looked at me and then back at Carly. "Oh, this, we, can't, I have to go." Sam ran off I called after her. She thinks I still like Carly.

"This is all your fault!" I yelled at Carly. "You kissed Mike, you did this to her! She has cried, like nonstop since what happened."

"What! No I didn't." Carly spat at me. "Why did she even run off anyway?"

"She thinks I still love you! But that is totally wrong! I love her more than anything in the world and you keep breaking her!" I was about to run after Sam.

"Ever since Mike, I have missed Sam! Spencer has missed Sam!" she yelled back. "I'm gonna go apologize to her and mean all of it. Bye Freddie, and congratz on you and Sam." She has cooled down now.

Sam's POV

Carly had just explained to me that it was all a misunderstanding. I'm still a bit mad, yet on top of the world because Carly also said after I left that Freddie told Carly he loved me.

"I'm gonna go see Freddie now." I told Carly and got off of her couch walked across the hall and knocked on Freddie's door. He answered it.

"Sam, I love you and if you want to hate me and think I love Carly do that, but just so you know I love you." He told me and I just kissed him.

**I told you I would update soon. One day and 3 chapters up! I did write them all day though. So the first and second chapters were written in the car with no wifi. Comment! **


	4. freddie's job

**Hey peoples! I really hated what I did with the last chapter! I can't blame myself because I was watching Wall-E on my new blu-ray player. So lets see what happens. BTW this is a month after the incident.**

Carly's POV

Sam and Freddie are so cute together. But now that she is back to normal, they do boyfriend girlfriend fights and make up by me finding them making out in odd places. The first time I found them making out in one of Spencer's tube sculptures, another time it was at a construction site and they just get weirder.

"Hey Carly!" Sam yelled opening the door. "Guess what!"

"What?" I asked excitedly it was probably about her and Freddie.

"Freddie is taking me to the cheesecake warehouse!" Sam said. He did that all the time so I was really confused. "He said he had something to give me!"

"Is it food because you are bleeding him dry." I told her, he has spent so much on her in the past month. "He told me that if he didn't find a way to get money then he would go broke! And he has a lot of money."

"He got a job. At… OK I forgot where he got his job!" Sam told me. "And whatever he does it's not dorky and it pay a lot!"

"Ok, but have you guys have been fighting a lot?"I asked because I was hoping what Freddie gave her was the boot.

"No more than usual." Sam said.

"Well, good, good, great." I said feeling really bad about asking.

"Hey guys." Freddie said walking in giving Sam a peck on the lips.

**I know this was short but I couldn't think of what to write, I think because I don't know what job to give Freddie. Please help! I can't update until I find job for him.**


	5. freddie at his job

iCan't believe this 5

**Thanks for the great ideas! But for this story I am using seddieFTW's idea for working at Starbucks. **

Freddie's POV

Here I am, at Starbucks, this job is better than I thought it would be. It pay's pretty well too. (A/N I don't know that but someone I know works at Starbucks and she looks like she is having a good time.) Sam is sucking out all of my money. Warnings for any guys, if you know the girl you like eats a lot, and is demanding, get a job that pays well before you kiss her.

"Hey hot stuff." I said to Sam and I put her up for a Chi latté her favorite. "On me." She gave me a kiss for paying.

"No kissing on shift." The manager of the place who was a big kissup to the owner.

"If he kisses me, it's more likely for me to come-back for more lattes!" Sam yelled at Jeff. I smiled, she was so funny. "Whatever, Freddie I gotta go."She said looking at her watch. She looked to make sure that Jeff wasn't looking and gave me a peck on the lips. "Bye." I waved to her and took the next order.

"Are you the Freddie from that website? And was she that Sam?" the guy asked me.

"Yeah, we are." I told him. "Sam and I are going out now. You would know if you read mine and Sam's latest blog entries on the site." The guy just nodded and flashed a picture of me on his cell and walked away.

**Sorry this was short it's like 11 though. So I am super not tired but am not good at writing. I accidentally deleted a story about Sam and Freddie seeing RENT at the part where Angel dies and Freddie comforts Sam, but it sucked. Comment if you think I should rewrite that. (And state that you think I should.)**

**Peace, Love, RENT the musical **


	6. Insert title name here

**Hey! For me this has been a long time since I have updated last! I was out all yesterday with one of my best friends and then got home late! Today I also got an amazing hair cut for 2010.**

Freddie's POV

Well the cheesecake Where house burnt down because of something with a fire. All I know is that I can't give Sam that necklace that I lovingly eyeing when we took a walk. _Ring, ring_.

"Hello." I said answering my phone.

"You and Sam are married?" Carly's yelled into the phone.

"What are you talking about?" I told her, me and we are 15! Even if me and Sam did get married it would be in like 6 years

"Wendy sent email of a link to Human magazine (A/N like People mag) and it had pictures of Sam visiting you at work, and she had a wedding ring and they were all like "they are getting married blah, blah, blah"!" Carly yelled at me. "All I hope is that your mom doesn't see this. She would freak if she even found out you two were dating."

"We are not getting married!"

"Good. By the way when are you going to give Sam that necklace? She still wants it and she has never wanted a piece of jewelry more." Carly told me.

"Do you think I would buy it for her if I know she wasn't dying to have it."

"Well I gotta go, I gots me a date with a jr." this was one of the first times Carly has dated someone elce and I haven't wanted to kill myself.

"Bye see you later." I said and hung up.

Sam's POV

That necklace was the most amazing thing I have ever seen. It was a star with a teddy bear hanging from the star. I guess the diamonds on the star were real because it was 150 bucks. I could never afford it. They would find me if I stole it. Freddie just texted me

Freddie: Hey babe, Srry our dinnr date wuz set on fire

Sam: Me 2! U said u had sumtin 2 giv me.

Freddie: I did. I make more plans but u r still with me 2nite.

Sam: C U latur

**If I got some texting lingo wrong, I am sorry but I don't have a phone, just a laptop. I made this as long as I could. There is a link on my page to see Sam's necklace.**


	7. Help me!

**Hello people of the world! I hope you saw the pic of sam's future necklace! I might see new moon today so I might be a little late on this story and talking about the movie with my friends. I want to include Spencer in this story more so give me ideas.**

Sam's POV

"Carly! Are you home?" I yelled into the house not bothering to see if she was even in the living room.

"Sam, I am right in front of you. No need to yell." She told me looking annoyed.

"Yeah well I did so eat that cheese." I said flopping onto the couch.

"What did you and Freddie do last night?" She asked me wanting to know if anything happened.

"Nutin' much, just hung out around the park took a little walk. We past the jewelers and it was sold." I said referring to the necklace.

"Oh Sam, I so sorry that necklace was really important to you."

"I didn't even get it, I just loved it because it was the most perfect necklace ever, but it is just a piece of jewelry. It wasn't my husband or boyfriend or someone." I told her she can be so dramatic. It was so awkward to say the word boyfriend and not meaning Freddie on purpose.

"Did you and Freddie reschedule the big date, I know you guys hung out but he said that he had something to give to you. And you guys aren't getting married!" Carly yelled the last sentence.

"What are you talking about?" I was so confused we are 15 for goddamn sakes! Wait I think that is the minimum age that you can get officially married at in most states. Maybe…

"There were rumors in Human magazine that you guys were engaged."

"Wow I was not informed on this. And no we have not made new plans." That was weird.

**This is short because I don't know when or how Freddie is going to give Sam that necklace! HELP ME!**


	8. Sam's poor necklace

**Wow! seddieFTW is giving me the best ideas! Thank you so much! I did get other great ideas and thanks to anyone else who sent in their ideas.**

Sam's POV

"Freddie, you said your mom would kill you if she found out that we," I made hand motions, "are going out." I told Freddie as he guided me into his apartment.

"She is out. _Again_." Freddie said so we went inside. He guided me to the fire escape where we shared our first kiss. "Remember this place."

"Yeah, I remember. I remembered we did…" I leaned in and kissed him, just a soft brief kiss.

"Sam." He said getting something out of his pocket. I was a little box for earrings or something.

"You aren't proposing like the magazine said we were?" I said joking. "Let's just SEE! WHAT IT IS!" I opened and found it! THE necklace! The star teddy-bear necklace. "Freddie it's so perfect! I saw… in the store… you bought it… for me." I barely made out. I didn't have to finish I just grabbed him and slammed my lips on his. "Thank you!" I said repeatedly in between kisses.

"You're welcome." He replied in between kisses. We eventually stopped for a moment so he could put on MY necklace on ME. Then we resumed kissing but not repetitively saying things while doing that. And then someone interrupted.

Freddie's POV

"FREDDIE! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" My mom screamed and me and Sam so we pulled apart.

"I… Uh… we…sort of… going… out… now… maybe…" We jabbered together but she was just able to make out that we were going out.

"No, no, no, no, no, no, no, NO!" my mom grabbed Sam and started dragging her out.

The worst thing possible in the world happened. My was pulling Sam not just by the back of her jacket, but the chain of the $150 necklace that Sam was in love with. The chain snapped and Sam looked devastated. She stopped resisting and just looked back at the charm and was almost in tears.

"Uhhhh mom…" I started to say and picked up the broken chain and the charm. "…you do realize th-"

"Freddie, I can't believe you. You have never done something so irresponsible." Mom said looking mad.

"I dated someone I liked. I never knew that doing that was a crime." I told her.

"Freddie what is that." She pointed to the necklace, or what it was.

"This is a $150 necklace I bought for Sam." I told her seriously. Her jaw dropped.

"Freddie, room, now." She said. I went to my room but then walked out onto the fire escape and walked down to the ground. Back into the building up to Carly's place where Sam would obviously be.

**I am really happy with this chapter! I and I will be re-writing the rent story to those who are hoping for it.**


	9. Sam's poor necklace 2

**Don't have much to say. I saw all of my friends from camp Onas today so it was good. **

Freddie's POV

I knocked on Carly's door.

"She's on the" couch." Carly said as to me and gave me went upstairs. I showed Sam the chain and the charm.

"How are you here? Now?" Sam asked me, she took the charm.

"I went onto the fire escape and walked down the building from the back entrance." I told her and kissed her on the cheek. Sam took off the other necklace she was wearing other than the one I gave her. She put the charm on the other chain and put the new and improved necklace. "See all better." I told her.

"You are the best." She said beaming.

"I know." I said smugly. She put her head on my shoulder.

"Aww." Carly said. "Everything is ok now Spencer!" She called up the stairs.

"Yeah!" Spencer called from the top of the stairs and jumped to the turn of the stairs but ended up hitting the wall. "Owww!" he moaned we laughed.

**Sorry it was short! I just needed to finish this. I will update soon… hopefully… maybe not til' later tomorrow. **


	10. Bridgette

**Hello! Sorry if it's been like forever since I've updated but I am just really bored of this story.**

Year: 2010

Freddie's POV

"Freddie… I hate you; I hate you so much… ARGH!" Sam yelled, she was in labor so I couldn't blame her she squeezed onto my hand hard. "Freddie I know this is so cheesy to say but, YOU DID THIS TO ME!" She practically lost her voice she was yelling so hard.

"Sam, come on just relax." I said she just grabbed onto my hand harder. "Is there anything you can do to calm her down? Can she eat in labor?"  
"No, but she can eat after labor." The nurse said snarkily.

"Freddie, distract me!" She said breathing heavily.

"Names. Uh if it's a girl or a boy what names." I said she nodded hard.

"Uh girl, uh I don't know, uh boy uh Connor or Jude." (**Those are my favorite names)**

"Well, uh girl, we could name her Kara?" I said like it was of a question, we agreed that she could name the baby because she went through labor.

"No," She said we went through a list of names and they were all no's.

"Jessica, Amy, Mary, Natalie, Maddie, Tara?" I said I was getting really sick of this. But she just shook her head.

"No! I want a girl but I don't want a really popular name, but not one that can't be found on a mug or keychain." She said.

"Well one name is Kelly, it's not too common, the name isn't put in a category and it is a good name." The nurse said but Sam shook her head again. "There is also Bridgette." She said turning back to whatever she was doing. Sam's face lit up and she smiled.

The time finally came when Sam wanted me out and her sister and Carly in.

"She wants you." I said to the two girls in the waiting room.

"Is she ok? Do you know what it is? What's it's name?" they flooded me with questions.

"Just go in before my wife tries to kill me, have you heard her screaming?" I said and the two girls went into the room.

"Freddie?" Someone asked behind me. I turned around. "It's me, Gibby."

"Hey what are you doing here?" I asked sitting down next to him.

"Oh my cousin is in labor, she is having her sixth kid." He said simply. "So what are you doing here?" he asked me smiling.

"Sam's in labor." I said he was shocked.

"So who is the father?" he asked me.

"I am!" I yelled. "Gibby you at our wedding, and she was already one month pregnant, and you were also at her baby shower last weekend."

"Oh yeah, that was fun." He said, same old Gibby.

"Freddie, Freddie! She wants you she said that if she you weren't there soon she would flip." Carly yelled signaling me to go. I waved by to Gibby and ran into Sam's room and she was screaming.

"Sam calm down." I said resuming holding her hand. "How much longer will she be in labor?" I asked the doctor.

"Not much- Congratulations on your new baby girl!" He said putting her in a pink baby blanket and handed her to Sam.

"Out! Out! Come back later!" Sam yelled at the doctors and nurses. "Freddie, look at her, she is the most adorable thing I have ever seen." She said in a sweet a tone, on the other hand the baby was wailing and crying. "Come on stop crying. Freddie hold Bridgette." She said, I sat down next to her and took Bridgette. "Isn't she amazing?" She cooed holding onto my arm.

"I am still in shock," I said to her, I wasn't even smiling I was just speechless. "I feel like any second someone will wake me up."

"I felt that way too, then I went into labor and my wonderful dream turned into a horrible nightmare." She said she was still beaming.

"Umm… Mrs. Benson?" The doctor started but Sam gave him a glare, she didn't change her last name. "Uh Ms. Puckett, it's time to do all of the legal stuff. Just pick a name, and a middle name."

"Her first name is Bridgette and I she is not having a middle name, if she eventually wants one we will do that crap later." She said and I knew it would be a hard 18 years…

**THE END, so stop bugging me to update, I am just kidding! Oh and I need more ideas for iHave too fake date with a nub.**


End file.
